williamsstreetfandomcom-20200214-history
Williams Street
Williams Street (previously known as Ghost Planet Industries after Space Ghost's home base studio from 1994 to 1999) is a division of Cartoon Network, which is owned by Turner Broadcasting, an operational unit of Time Warner. The studio mainly produces animated series, which air on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim block of late-night adult programming. Keith Crofford and Mike Lazzo oversee operations for the studio building. Headquarters The name originates from the location of the studios (which double as the home office for Adult Swim) on Williams Street in Atlanta, Georgia, in proximity to the current offices of Ted Turner-founded WTBS, CNN, and the Cartoon Network itself. Logo The building seen in their logo is the original concept of the "animated" Ghost Planet Industries building, which was later rendered in 3D for Space Ghost Coast to Coast and Toonami's introductions. The real-life studio looks much different, as it has an old TBS logo on the front and is much longer, and more elevated in the middle. The studio, on Williams Street in midtown Atlanta, is directly across the Downtown Connector from TBS's corporate headquarters. After showing up to 5 seconds of the Williams Street logo, it cuts to a barely visible skull and crossbones design with the 1992-2004 Cartoon Network logo as the teeth. This did not occur during the Ghost Planet Industries era, as it was followed by a less subliminal Cartoon Network logo. List of Series * Space Ghost Coast to Coast (1994-2004) * Cartoon Planet (1995-1998) * Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2000-present) * The Brak Show (2000-2007) * Sealab 2021 (with 70/30 Productions) (2000-2005) *'Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law' (with Turner Studios) (2000-2007) *'The Venture Bros.' (with World Leaders and Astrobase GO!) (2003-present) *'Stroker and Hoop' (with Turner Studios) (2004-2005) *'Perfect Hair Forever' (2004-2007) *'Tom Goes to the Mayor' (with Dipshot Films) (2004-2006) *'Robot Chicken' (with ShadowMachine Films, Stoopid Monkey and Sony Pictures Digital) (2005-present) *'12 oz. Mouse' (2005-2007) *'Squidbillies' (2005-present) *'Moral Orel' (with ShadowMachine Films) (2005-2008) *'Minoriteam' (2005-2006) *'Metalocalypse' (with Titmouse Inc.) (2006-present) *'Frisky Dingo' (with 70/30 Productions) (2006-2008) *'Assy McGee' (2006-Present) *'Saul of the Molemen' (2007-present) *'Tim & Eric Awesome Show, Great Job!' (with Absolutely) (2007-present) *'Lucy, Daughter of the Devil' (2005-present) *'Xavier: Renegade Angel' (with PFFR) (2007-present) *'Fat Guy Stuck in Internet' (2007-present) *'Superjail' (with Augenblick Studios) (2008-Present) *'The Drinky Crow Show' (with Mirari Films) (2008-Present) List of Specials *'New Year's Eve Party at Brak's House' (2003) *'Anime Talk Show' (2004) *'Stiff' (2007) *'Lowe Country' (2007) List of Movies *'Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film For Theaters' (2007) *'Death Fight' (In Production) List of Pilots * Spacecataz (2004) * Korgoth of Barbaria (with Cartoon Network Studios) (2006) * Let's Fish (with Titmouse Studios) (2007) * That Crook'd 'Sipp (2007) * The Xtacles (with 70/30 Productions) (2008) List of Music * Definitive Swim - Various Artists (2007, co-release with Definitive Jux) * ' Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters Colon the Soundtrack' - Multiple Artists (2007) * Warm & Scratchy - Various Artists (2007) * The Dethalbum - Dethklok (2007) * The Diary Of An American Witchdoctor - Witchdoctor (2007) * Ghostly Swim - Various Artists (2008, co-release with Ghostly International) * Awesome Record, Great Songs! Volume 1 - Tim Heidecker and Eric Wareheim (2008) * World Wide Renewal Program - Various Artists (2008) * African Swim - Various Artists (2008) List of Games * Aqua Teen Hunger Force Zombie Ninja Pro-Am (with Midway)(2007) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (with Capcom)(2007) Devisions There are several devisions that fall under different names, which handle different materials. * Williams Street handles the other devisions, and production of it's original series. * Williams Street Records are their record label. Under this label, they have released original works of music, which may or may not be related to their shows. The label is run by Jason Demarco. * Williams Street Games is the devision that produces video games based off of their original series. The logo and branding has recently been implemented on their online web-games. * Williams Street DVD Whores is the devision that releases their original series on DVD. For a brief period, they were known as Williams Street DVD Sluts. Trivia * The audio clip used in the logo bumper was lifted from actor Jack Webb's production company Mark VII Limited, where a hammer is used to hit a stamp to produce the "Mark VII Limited" logo. Category:Television SeriesCategory:GamesCategory:MusicCategory:Movies